Second Life, Second Chance
by Demon's.Fallen.Saint182
Summary: After Sasuke plunged the sword to Sakura, thats when he realizes that she was the only one that never left his side... Sasuke wants to revive Sakura but will Sakura give him a chance in her second life? SasuSaku  Please R&R Give it a try!
1. Death Confession

**Well….here's is my first story hope you like it….. umm well here…**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sounds of metal clashing… feets heavily touch the ground…it is a fight between a boy who betrayed his own village and a girl that loves him.

"Give up now, Sakura." Sasuke said coldly while readying his katana to lunge.

"I will not give up until I get you back…" the pink haired kunoichi known as Sakura breaths heavily.

"Pathetic" Sasuke mumbled while attacking and pointing the katana on her chest.

"I promise… I'll get you back, Sasuke-kun" She said as she lunge herself to him with a kunai at her hand

Again the kunai and the katana clash at each other, each trying to push their weapons. Until Sasuke got tired of pushing. Punching Sakura on the stomach causing Sakura to back up clutching on her stomach, she spits out the blood that gathered in her mouth that cause Sasuke to smirk.

"I'm giving you the chance… leave." Sasuke said positioning his katana.

"Never…" Sakura said coughing blood.

"Why would you want me to leave? Afraid of me Sasuke-kun?" she said sweetly while blood still drips from her mouth.

"I could kill you easily, Sakura" Sasuke said while vanishing.

Sakura look around for him until she froze when she felt a hot breath on her neck that cause her to shiver. Sasuke hold the katana up to her neck until the cold metal touches his skin that cause her breath to hitch.

"Again, Sakura_-chan_, give up or I'll kill you." Sasuke whispers in her ear while pressing the katana harder on her skin making a small cut.

"As I said I will not give up… so kill me now." The kunoichi said that makes the Uchiha look taken back a bit but regain his composure.

"If I can't get you back to Konoha with me, then it's the least you can do, kill me… I don't want live my life without you. In three years that I have been living without you was like a hell." Sakura said waiting for any response from the raven haired boy.

Sasuke was shocked when he sees water dripping on his katana. That's when he realizes that Sakura was crying. Sasuke starts to grip harder on his katana until his knuckles turns white. He vanishes and appears in front of her as he stabs the katana on her stomach.

Sakura just smiled at him as she walks forward that just cause the katana to plunges in deeper. When she was in front of him she cupped his cheek while her eyes were fighting to keep it open.

"Sasuke…." She whispered

"I still love you no matter what happens, no matter what you have done, I still love you so much…" Sakura said while tears stream down her face. Sasuke just stared at her wide-eyed with her confession until all struck him.

Sakura was the only one that was there for him when his parents died…

Sakura was the only one that love him so much even if he keeps ignoring her….

Sakura was the only was who was willing to die for him…

Sakura was the only that never left his side no matter what…

Sasuke looks down at Sakura who smiled ghostly at him. Sakura's eyes were slowly closing but kept it open to wait for Sasuke's response.

"What have I done?" Sasuke whispered wide eyes still staring at Sakura who is getting weaker every minute.

Sakura's eyes finally closed while her body fell and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stared at his hands where Sakura's blood was stained on his hand. He hugged her slowly.

"I …. love you…too" Sasuke mumbled hugging Sakura tighter.

**Awwww that was so sweet….. c'mon guys tell me did you cry? Just a little sob? C'mon… just want to hear if I've done a good drama here…**

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS IS NOT THE END SASUKE WILL REVIVE SAKURA PLS DON'T LET GO OF THIS STORY IT IS NOT YET OVER….**

**Hey Review and keep reading~**


	2. Bringing You Back to Life With My Life

**Well…. Here is the next chapter hope you'll like it…**

**I do not own Naruto**

**CHAPTER TWO: I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU**

Sasuke carried Sakura's lifeless body while his tears are streaming down his face. He was going to his base, team Hebi's base.

"Hn. I'm really crying for you eh?" Sasuke mumbled quietly while tightening his hold on Sakura.

"What could have been my life now if I didn't left Konoha?" Sasuke asked to no one but himself.

"Maybe we could be together now or… I still didn't realize my love for you…. Please forgive me…" Sasuke said talking to the lifeless body of the certain kunoichi.

Pumping more chakra to his feet, he starts to move faster. He promised himself that he will not show anymore emotions but look at him now…bursting all his emotion out, well what will he do when the love of his life was in his arms lying lifelessly?

For now he'll forget all about Orochimaru, Itachi and his vengeances.

All he cares about was the pink haired kunoichi that is in his hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened when something struck him like lightning.

Of course he could do that… it is the most precious skills of the Uchiha clan. He starts to pump more chakra on his feet so he can perform the jutsu quickly.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks when he reached team Hebi's base. He quickly entered the base and ran quickly to his room. When people saw him, he was like a blur. He past Suigetsu.

"What the?" Suigetsu ask as a blur past him.

Sasuke didn't stop on his tracks until he pass Karin who quickly recognize him.

"Sasuke-kun… welcome ba- what the? who is that pink haired bitch?" Karin hissed pointing at the lifeless kunoichi.

Sasuke stops on his tracks as he turn around to glare at Karin deadly who immediately backed away.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Her. That. Way!" Sasuke hissed emphasizing every words with venom.

"Gomen…" Karin mumbled while running away from the deadly Uchiha who quickly return his tracks to his room.

When he reaches his room he opened the door with his feet, breaking the door opened. He walks over to his bed and lays Sakura carefully.

He pushes the strands of hair to the back of her ear. As he softly caress her cheek.

"I'll bring you back in my life, Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said emphasizing each syllable in her name.

Sasuke pulled a stool and place it on the bedside and he seated quietly. Holding her arm, pulling it into his face, inhaling the scent… smells like strawberries with the mix of blood. He doesn't know that he was slowly falling in a deep slumber.

_Sasuke was in a dark room with no light he kept wandering around but doesn't seem to find the way out._

"_Sasuke…" a familiar voice whispers_

_Sasuke turn his head where the voice was coming from but seen nothing but darkness._

"_Sasuke…" again the voice whispers_

_Sasuke turn around to see Sakura, ten feet away from him, with a smile on her face the same cheerful smile. He didn't notice that the scene change into a small clearing with flowers everywhere and a cherry blossom in the center where they stand._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke breaths while walking his way to her but stop on his tracks wide eyes when a Sasuke with his katana appears behind her. _

_The Sasuke behind Sakura plunge the katana in her back and through her stomach. _

_While the Sasuke who plunge the katana in Sakura vanishes, the scene change in the same dark room, the wounds, gashes, and bruises appears on Sakura's pale white skin while blood drips from her mouth while she smiled at him._

"_Help me, Sasuke" Sakura said while lending her arm to him while Sakura's eyes get watery._

_Sasuke walk slowly to her while Sakura stretch out her arm to him._

_When Sasuke touches her hand, she began to vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Sasuke's eyes widened while the cherry blossoms flew by him. Sasuke's hand has a one cherry blossom on his arm with blood, Sakura's blood._

Sasuke's eyes opened while his breaths are heavy. He shook his head to get rid of his dream.

He looks at Sakura and then sigh. He stood up and walk towards his bathroom.

When he came back he got a white dress, a basin with a towel. He took his seat again beside her.

He began to wash all the blood that is in her body. After doing so he remove her clothing that just left her with her bra and underwear. He slowly put on her the white dress. After he was finish fixing Sakura he exited his room and walk through the halls.

"Who is the girl, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked while he was leaning on the wall.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response.

There was a silence between the two, that was been broke by a childish squealing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin squealed while going for a big hug.

"Don't you dare touch me…" Sasuke said with the famous Uchiha glare that made Karin to stop.

"Gomen…. Well I was thinking would you-" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"No" Sasuke said quickly

"But you don't even hear my full sentence. I just want to as-" She was cut off by Sasuke again.

"When I said no, No" Sasuke said while walking away thinking about his plan for Sakura.

Bringing Sakura back to life with half of his life…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW~ SO KAWAIIII~~~**


End file.
